Soundscape ADOPTED VERSION
by DitzyDaisyDo
Summary: Betrayed and killed by his best friend, Naruto was sure that this was the end of him. He was sure that it was the end of all his dreams. Instead of the cold hands of death that he expected he instead found himself taken back, back to his five year old body. With a new chance to change things, for better or worse. KakaNaru SLASH Adopted from SanadaSayuri


_**AN: **__This is the fic that I have adopted from SanadaSayuri who I feel a great deal of affection for. The other versions of this fic that were adopted have been inactive for quite some time so I decided to adopt.  
I haven't been able to get in contact with SanadaSayuri so this is currently an unofficial adoption, but she did official put it up for adoption._

The original fic idea does not belong to me, it belongs to SanadaSayuri and I've just tweaked it (it'll deviate a little more in future)  
I also do not own Naruto, the plot or any of the characters

I love you all 3

* * *

**Prologue**

Two figures stood silhouetted against the waning sun, their feet resting against still water. Neither floating nor sinking, both somehow just sticking to the insubstantial fluid. The figures -one dark one light- stood facing off against one another, the air around them crackling with unused power, chakra, that was sparking in their respective hands.

The figure of light held a handful of spinning wind, the raw power of it left a metallic tang of fear on the tongues of anyone who may be present and observing. In the hand of the figure of dark there was a sparking storm that thrashed against it's containing hands. Both were obviously _raw _and _dangerous_.

The boys, one with dark hair and eyes -eyes filled with darkness and hatred- and one with hair of sunshine and eyes of a cloudless sky -filled with longing and begging and care- gazed at each other. Emotions in their eyes reflected on their faces. The blond boys mouth twisted with regret towards what he felt he had to do, and the dark haired boy sneering with a look of distaste, as if he felt what he was about to do was lowly. Like he was much to important to take part in such a dirty, time-expending task. One boy had the look of one trying to find their path in life, the other looked as though they were trying to twist theirs.

There was a quick inhalation of air from both figures before they started running towards each other, their feet dancing along the top of the water on which they stood, their feet making no splashes. It was the mark of experience in such things that would be impossible for other people, a careless second nature.

At first their steps seemed almost slow motion, but soon they built to a great speed until the point which they were almost upon each other. A single word spilled out of their respective mouths almost like a battle cry.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two clashed, sparks dancing across the lake and spinning off harmlessly from the volatile mix of charas. More and more of the dangerous energy was pumped into each attack as they struggled almost fruitlessly to overwhelm each other.

"Don't go to him, Sasuke…" The blond begged his tone rough almost catching at the back of his throat. "There is nothing that Orochimaru can give to you that Konoha cannot. Or wouldn't, there's nothing that could be asked for that would be denied, from anyone. From me, Kakashi, and especially Sakura. "

"I have to gain power Naruto, I have to complete my goal!" the dark-haired counterpart -Sasuke- shouted over the sound of running water in the background. Completely ignoring the offer that was set in front of him. "I will kill my brother!"

Naruto stiffened at this, at the blatant brush away of everything that he offered. At his best friends ignorant belief that this was the only course he could take. In that moment he felt a great deal of sympathy towards the dark haired boy. It was that moment of _feeling_, and of _weakness_ that spelt his destruction. Sasuke continued pushing forward, taking advantage of the blonde's dropped guard and thrust his hand swiftly and easily through the boy's chest. Almost akin to the way that a hand could crush warm butter.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and pain as he felt his chest _his heart_ being slowly punctured by his best friends hand. His best friends hand was in his chest, _in his chest._ Previously peachy coloured lips were now roughed to a colour that most girls would be jealous of. It was however a macabre impression of lipstick, and the taste of copper coated his lips quite thoroughly. Blood also poured less sluggishly from his chest, from the hole that was once whole. It was like the blood was racing to leave his body, as if his heart -which was failing- couldn't wait for him to die. His heart trying its best to beat around his friend and rival's hand, killing him in trying to save him. The thought of someone he loved making his body turn on him in such a way sickened his, and the contents of his stomach rushed to his mouth. Soon it wasn't just his lips that were rouged from blood, soon it was dripping from his chin. Splattering out of his mouth as he coughed and then winced from the pain.

A man with moonlight for hair rushed through the swiftly darkening forest, his breath falling heavily from his mouth, and fear running rampant through his veins. _Kami, please don't let me be too late… _

_Naruto you better be looking after yourself… _

_Please just stay with me, alright…_

With that last thought lingering in his mind the silver haired jounin burst through the thick cover of the forest. What he saw was not the sight he had been hoping for, in fact it was the one he dreaded seeing, the one he never expected to see. He saw the dark haired boy thrust a fistful of electricity -the jutsu he taught the boy he thought of as almost like a son- through the chest of the orange clad boy -Naruto, that was Naruto his angel- and the silver-haired man froze. He froze and saw, as if in slow motion, Naruto coughing up blood and Sasuke roughly pushing the blonde away as if he was a mere nuisance, as if he was dirt. He turned his eyes towards the jounin and stepped back, his eyes fixed on the jounin as he fled.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" The word echoed around the forest, it was a raw and animal cry of agony. Like that of a bear with it's foot stuck in a trap, fighting for survival. Or in this case, the survival of another.

By the time Kakashi had regained use of his limbs and mind and voice and _self. _Naruto had already began to fall. Acting on instinct, and trying to prevent the one that was precious to him from feeling any additional pain he darted forward. As he caught the boy he allowed himself to give way to the floor slowly, an attempt to cushion the impact of a high speed shinobi catching the now fragile looking blonde. At this point his eyes were only for the angelic boy in his arms, and not one thought for the Uchiha flickered through his head.

"Naruto!" Kakashi cried once again but more softly, kneeling as he cradled the dying boy. His voice soft and gentle, comforting.

Naruto slowly felt the world dimming around him, everything was becoming insubstantial and unimportant. He fixed his fading sight on the anguished face of the one eyed man above him.

"Ka…ka…shi…" he whispered his tone breathy and raspy.

"Don't die, Naruto!" Kakashi sobbed, "You still have to become Hokage!" Kakashi couldn't get his mind around the fact that this strong boy was slowly fading away. That he was leaving the world before Kakashi, that he was leaving the world before he was ready.

"Ho… ka…ge? Sou ka…" Naruto smiled painfully. "Gomen… Kakashi… I can't keep… my promise…"

"No!" Kakashi rasped, his voice thick with emotion. "Don't talk… Save your strength Naruto… You'll be alright… You have to be."

Naruto's eyes closed slowly and with a breathtaking and heartbreaking smile he whispered his last words, "Aishiteru… Kakashi…"

"No… You'll be alright…" Kakashi murmured . "Naruto…"

The boy stopped breathing and Kakashi felt something deep inside him break. He felt something large and thick ball up in the middle of his chest. It rolled upward, threatening to smother him, then exploded out of his mouth, voiced in a sob. He fell forward and buried his face in the blonde's shoulder and cried, deep racking sobs that shook his entire being.

"Naruto… Y-y-you pro-promised… You promised me that you wouldn't die! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Unnoticed by the grief-stricken jounin, Sasuke vanished into the forest with a silver haired traitor…

_He was drifting in the darkness…_

_Where was he?_

"_Aishiteru, Naruto-kun, aishiteru…"_

"_Aishiteru, Kakashi…"_

_What…_

"_Nng!" His back arched as Kakashi's hand closed around him. "K-K-Kakashi…"_

"_I love you, Uzumaki Naruto…" Kakashi whispered as he thrust into him. "I'll love you forever…"_

_Why was he remembering this?_

"_Promise me. Promise me that you won't die."_

"_I promise."_

_Kakashi smiled and tugged his mask off and captured his lips in a bruising kiss._

"_Thank you…" he murmured when they emerged for air._

_That's right…_

_He had broken his promise…_

_He had died…_

_Even after he had promised Kakashi that he wouldn't…_

"_B-b-bring him b-b-back Naruto! P-p-please… You're the only one who can bring Sasuke-kun back!"_

"_I'll bring him back! It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_He had even broken his promise to Sakura…_

_So he was dead…_

_The darkness consumed him and he remembered no more…_

Cerulean eyes opened to look at a familiar ceiling.

"Tadashii… yume des ka?"

_It was so real… Could it have only been a dream?_

His hand fisted his pajamas above his heart.

_If it was only a dream… Then why does my heart hurt?_

He frowned as he felt something odd under his pajama top. Naruto stripped it off and stared in shock. There on his chest was a large scar, with several lines extending from it.

He recognized the damage immediately.

_Chidori…_

_Could it be? Could it possibly be that it was not a dream at all?_

He stood up and walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He smiled suddenly.

_If it wasn't a dream, and I'm not dead… If I really am in the past, then I can change everything!_

* * *

_**AN: **__I hope you enjoyed it~  
I certainly enjoyed the original fic when I first read it. I only made a few small changes, so~~~~_


End file.
